<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cycle by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400526">Cycle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deities [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blue Lock (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deities, Dialogue Heavy, Ficlet, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One-Sided Relationship, Other, but its both ways</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isagi loves the moon.</p><p>He doesn't know the moon loves him too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isagi Yoichi/Itoshi Rin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deities [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cycle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Late at night, Isagi walked down the beaten path to reach a clearing on the edge of a lake. The trees kept behind him and he had a pure view of the sky, free of anything that might get in its way. It'd been a long 28 days, but the wait was well worth it.</p><p><br/>
He sat in the cold grass, not too far from the lake and let out a single breath.</p><p><br/>
"I missed you."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Often times, Rin couldn't find an answer as to why he brought the moon up every night, or why he spent 29 days cycling through its patterns. The world was asleep when it shone and its colors weren't nearly as appealing as his brother's sunrises and sunsets. He didn't get prayers or gratitude like Sae, and his work went unnoticed 99% of the time.</p><p><br/>
But the lovely thing about 99% was that it wasn't 100%, Rin learned.</p><p><br/>
"You always say that."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"It's been overcast for the past couple weeks and I was worried today would be too, but I'm glad the sky cleared up in time."</p><p><br/>
For some time now, Isagi has spent specific nights outside. Those nights, he would leave the house with nothing but the clothes on his back and wander to wherever he got the best view of the moon.</p><p><br/>
Parts of him thought it was weird that he adored the moon as much as he did, but when it was full in a vastly empty sky, he couldn't help but be drawn to it.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Blame Kuon for the clouds, he's been in a bad mood for a while and apparently got over it today."</p><p><br/>
Full moons replaced new moons as Rin's favorite day of the cycle for this exact reason. He can't remember when Isagi started coming out to see him, but he would always talk up a storm on these days, even if Rin couldn't directly answer him. (Some days, he pities Isagi because of how insane he has to look, talking to thin air.)</p><p><br/>
Despite that, he still answered everything Isagi said to him. They technically count as prayers, but Rin felt what went on between them in the late hours in Japan was more personal than that. He didn't feel like a deity answering a worshipper, didn't even like the words in his mouth.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"The moonlight is beautiful tonight, thank you for that."</p><p><br/>
Isagi wondered if the moon knew what it was doing to him. It pulled him into a trance once every 29 days (twice if he were lucky) and drowned him in gentle light that gave the world a pale blue tint, he would call it criminal if he didn't love it so much.</p><p><br/>
But he did, from the dark gray craters that littered its surface to the sharp shadows made where the light couldn't reach, and so he always made his love known, giving thanks at every chance and smiling to nobody in particular.</p><p><br/>
When Isagi had found this out, he didn't know, but it felt so right that he didn't bother questioning it.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Thank you for keeping me company."</p><p><br/>
The gods would disown Rin for having such thoughts, but the idea of being a human on Earth crossed his mind more times than he could count. Being able to reach out and touch Isagi or ruffle his hair or hold his hand were only far off dreams, but those dreams made his cold soul burn with a blush.</p><p><br/>
Even so, there were two sides of the moon, and the other side of his wasn't as pretty. Would Isagi even notice him if he weren't a deity? Would he notice someone replaced Rin? Probably worst of all, if he did know, would he even care, too enthralled by the moon and not the one behind it?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Moon,"</p><p><br/>
Isagi always felt a different name would better suit it, though he was never able to identify what that name would actually be.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Yes?"</p><p><br/>
Rin knew their 'talk' would be coming to a close soon, and he felt a shot of disappointment course through his veins.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"I love you."</p><p><br/>
He'd never outright admitted it like that, but it'd always been true. At the very least, Isagi knew his revelation would be heard; his skin felt alive with electricity and assumed that was a sign to take the deep dive.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"I love you too, Isagi."</p><p><br/>
Whatever doubts Rin had before melted into a puddle at his feet. Saying the words back confirmed it: Isagi loved him and not the rock he was in charge of, and nothing made him happier than he was in that moment.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Well I've got to go and sleep, but I'll come back in 28 days! I wish there was more than one full moon, but I'll always keep waiting. Goodnight!"</p><p><br/>
Leaving was hard for Isagi.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Goodnight. I'll be working to the next full moon."</p><p><br/>
Being left alone again never failed to upset Rin.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
This was the nature of their relationship. Although Rin knew Isagi had 28 days away from him, the one night he devoted to the full moon was the best in both of their schedules.</p><p><br/>
Isagi walked home on a path lit in pale blue and eventually settled back in his bed at home, tired yet satisfied.</p><p><br/>
Rin moved the moon through the sky until it was no longer in the east with the motivation to do it 28 more times.</p><p><br/>
They would see each other again, and that was more than enough reason to keep going.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>every day that i can, i stare into the sky with so much love that my heart is near to bursting, and childishly hope that the favor will be returned</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>